


He did

by cata5476



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Might be OOC, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic Welcome, ask to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cata5476/pseuds/cata5476
Summary: Din takes Ahsoka to meet Luke.Things quickly go wrong at the mention of a certain last name.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Past Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	He did

**Author's Note:**

> My first language isn't english, so please be kind if you want to point any errors.  
> Also, I'm playing really loose with the actual canon things that I reference.  
> Heavily inspired by a chapter of the Cartoon Show 'Steven Universe' which hit me hard. (Episode 45 of the first season, 'Rose's Scabbard')  
> I love Ahsoka. (And all of them, really)
> 
> I don't own Star Wars.

Din wished the  _ Slave I  _ were more soundproof.

If he were not dying from nervousness at the thought of seeing Grogu again, listening as their pilot, Boba Fett, and the  _ not _ Jedi Ahsoka Tano bickered and verbally fought over their shared history, from what he had picked up it kind of involved the Bounty Hunter arrested at twelve years old from her doing, he would have already lost his mind.

He wondered how the collected and calm warrior he had met on Corvus and the deadly serious bounty hunter he met on Tython had transformed into children fighting over a stick when one decided to open their mouth and ask if this was truly what Din wanted.

He just thought that since Ahsoka was the one with the idea of sending Grogu to be trained by a Jedi she should know who was responsible for that task.

And also to verify that he hadn’t handed the child to a ‘Sith’, he believed was the word. Fett had told him that it was a common practice among the Sith to steal Force-Sensitive children and train them to be their apprentices. But Din wanted to be optimistic, which was a difficult task while trying to ignore the shouts from the cockpit.

“-If you hadn’t tried to assassinate-”

“Oh, so the sensible thing to do was to send a child to-”

“Baby prison wasn’t available at the moment, tough sh-”

“You  _ Jetii  _ know nothing about being wanted by the law”

“You think?”

“If you don’t shut up I will crash the kriffing ship right now” Din heard Fennec shout.

So the flight was going great.

They were able to track Luke's ship thanks to the automatic scan the Imperial cruiser did to every ship that neared it. This led them to Yavin-4, where they landed near a small house between all the trees, which Din thought was a nice scenery in which to train a child.

When they finally arrived, Din in a not-so-subtle-way hurried to get off the ship and couldn't hold back a sob of happiness when he first stepped down and watched Grogu, his  _ ad _ , run to him with open arms and little steps, until he was in his arms safe and giggling.

"How are you doing  _ cyar'ika _ " He said, tracing his facial features softly.

Grogu just purred and babbled, which was the most precious thing Din had heard in too long.

"Hello Grogu" He heard Ahsoka said from behind him in a calm voice, which probably meant that she is again going to display her collected persona.

Meanwhile, Fett and Shand were assessing the place, watchful of any possible threat, but then they proceeded to admire the nature engulfing them.

A brief moment later, a familiar figure stepped out of the house, wearing black robes and an open smile upon seeing the family scene the Mandalorian and his child displayed.

But that smile quickly quivered when the young one adverted the presence of one who was presumed dead.

Boba Fett.

In a swift movement of his hand, Luke ignited his lightsaber, taking a defensive stand at the armored man.  But oddly for the Knight, Fett held himself casually.

"As much as I would like to blow your brains out right where you stand, I'm only here for my comrade, so behave"  Boba stated simply.

Despite this, Luke's distrust wasn't enlivened, so Ahsoka decided to step in and avoid a possible confrontation by introducing herself and announcing the happiness that brings her to see another Jedi in those times.

For his part, Luke was stunned, which led him to say that he was honored for meeting her, making Ahsoka laugh.

Din noticed how Grogu made a happy noise and smiled.

Regretfully, the light mood was soon changed when the boy said his name.

Ahsoka stood still. Like a ghost was talking.

Din eyed her with wary.

"Skywalker" She said, tasting the word as it might break.

"Yes, you might have heard that I blew the Death Star" Luke said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, unaware of the situation.

A moment passed in awkward silence.

"Did you knew your family?" She asked, no longer looking at his eyes.

Luke seemed unsure as to what respond. "Kind of, I lived with my uncle and aunt, but I had my last name from my father, Anakin Skywalker"

Ahsoka took a step back like she had been burned. Eyes wide.

"Your father?" It came out as a whisper.

Fett found nothing better than to laugh at the situation, saying too loudly that he knew that that name sounded to him from before.

Fennec just looked at the woman, who seemed seconds away from fainting.

In turn, Din had no idea what was going on, only concerned by the way Grogu seemed so distressed.

When he looked again at the pair, there was another thing there. A blue astromechanic who chirped loudly upon seeing Ahsoka, but in contrast to the droid's loudly and confident greeting, the Jedi was nearly panicking.

"R2?" Unsure, scared. "How did he get here?" She asked the boy.

Luke smiled softly as he was only telling an anecdote "I bought him to some Jawas back in Tatooine, beside a protocol droid."

"But how could it be?" Tano sounded like she was in despair, trying to knock some sense in her head and finding none.

Din approached her with Grogu in his arms. Feeling that whatever the situation was, it should be de-escalated before it got to worse ends.

"It's everything alright?" He asked.

But Tano seemed like she was trapped inside her mind. Eyes unfocused.

"But Anakin didn't have a son"

She looked directly at Din, begging to be proved right.

"I'm sorry" He heard Luke say "It was my old master's force ghost who told me, beside Darth Vader"

He sounded guilty, mournful.

"No" Ahsoka snapped back "Anakin didn't have a son because if he had a son I would have known about it"

She spat back wrily, yet anxious.

The droid expressed something that the Mandalorian wasn't able to understand, but that set the Jedi off.

"But not from me!" She shouted at the droid "I was the one he told everything!" Tears threatened to come out of the pained eyes.

"Calm down, princess. It was obvious that the  _ Jetii _ didn't follow their own rules" Fett confidently mocked behind them.

Ahsoka turned to look at him, anger almost tangible. "You can't understand how I feel, he trusted  _ me _ "

Boba chuckled dryly, holding his gun close "Tell that to his secret wife"

"Cut it off" Warned his companion.

The Mandalorian knew that the kid meant well, he was nervous, he was only trying to find a reasonable explanation, but  _ Dank Farrik _ , why the boy couldn't try something else at the moment.

"Maybe since attachments were prohibited he was trying to avoid making you an accomplice" The blond stated.

That tipped her off.

"What do you know?! You've never even met him! You spoke to a monster!"

The force pull that her anguish produced threw everyone to the ground with a grunt, taking the biggest toll on the droid, who laid with a broken leg on the dirt.

Quickly realizing her action, ashamed, wailing and with determination, she ran off to the woods. Willing again to get lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made Boba kind of a dick here, but I promise that I really like his character.
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a Kudo and a comment.  
> Go give me a follow on Tumblr! : @cata5476
> 
> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> -Jetii: Jedi  
> -ad: son  
> -cyar'ika: darling


End file.
